Atreus (God of War)
|origin = God of War (2018) |occupation = Demigod Kratos' Companion |skills = *Intelligence *Linguistic Capability *Skilled Bowman *Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Senses, Durability, and Endurance *Rage of Sparta |hobby = Training Journeying Adventuring Helping Others Solving Puzzles Writing in his Journal Learning Norse Languages |goals = Spread Faye's on the highest peak of the Realms (succeeded) Be trained and taught by his father (ongoing) |family = |friends = Mimir Brok and Sindri Jörmungandr Freya (formerly) |enemies = Baldur Magni and Modi Norse Mythical Monsters |type of hero = Big Good Demigod }} Atreus, also known as Loki, is the son of the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos. He first appeared in the video game God of War (2018), and the deuratagonist of the series. He is Kratos' second child with his second wife named Laufey, and Kratos' first child not to be born in Greece, due to his father from his past having rage issues, unintentionally killing his first family, which later on leads him to killing most of the Gods of Olympus that caused Armageddon of all of Greece, which he's unaware of his father's past. Born in Scandinavia, his father taught him all the means to survive in a harsh world by learning how to use a bow and arrow. Through the journey, he learned of his God and Jötun heritage. In the secret ending, Atreus felt the future of Fimbulwinter destruction and Ragnorak begins when he and Kratos encountered Thor. He is portrayed by Sunny Suljic. History Past Atreus was conceived between the Greek demigod Kratos and a Jötunn named Laufey, whom he called Faye (but probably nicknamed herself to hide her identity). He was a sickly child and only recently grew healthy enough to travel, but flying into a rage would return his sickness. Not much is known about his past other than the fact Kratos was rarely home because he was practicing control over his rage, which Atreus misinterprets as hunting. Kratos' absence would strain his relationship with his son, whom believed that he didn't care for him, or wanted him in his life. As a child, Faye would tell Atreus stories of the Æsir Gods, Vanir Gods, the realms, and monsters that lived in Midgard. Despite not being trained by his father, Faye had taught Atreus how to hunt, and how to spot different animal tracks in the forest. Faye had passed away sometime later, although the causes are still unknown, and for her final wish, asked Kratos and Atreus to spread her ashes on the highest peak of all the realms. God of War (2018) Atreus first appears to be helping Kratos collect tree's for Faye's funeral, witnessing his father chopping the last one with his mother's hand print. The two return to the boat with the log, and go home to burn Faye's body into ashes, and to take them to the highest peak of the realms. Atreus says his final prayers, and takes his mother's knife despite burning his hand due to the flames. Kratos tells Atreus that they are hunting deer, and go into the wildwoods to hunt to see if he was ready. Atreus is startled by the deer, and accidently fires his arrow, causing the animal to run off and have his guard. Kratos yells at his son, but calms himself to continue hunting the deer without his bow. Eventually finding the deer, Atreus shoots the animal, and has to give the final blow wit the aid of Kratos. The two are attacked by a Troll, and Atreus assists his father in the battle, ending with the latter killing the troll with a neck snap. Atreus lets his rage on the monster, slicing it with his mother's knife while insulting the corpse. Kratos stops him, but states that Atreus is not ready for their journey, angering the child. At home, Atreus is challenged by his father on his anger, but a Stranger knocks on their door, causing the child to have to hide as Kratos handles it. Atreus hears a fight ensue between Kratos and the Stranger, and is surprised to see is father return despite hearing the destruction. Seeing that their home was no longer safe, Kratos and Atreus decided to go on their journey despite the child not being ready, and his sickness. When reaching up the mountain on the River Pass, Atreus notices that their home was protected by magical grove trees, and that Kratos broke it when cutting them down. After dealing with Dragur, Revenants, and Hel-Walkers (who were humans that Kratos previously killed moments before), the two meet Brok, a dwarf who co-created Leviathan (Kratos' axe). While traveling, they encounter a boar, but Atreus notices that it's magical, and has thickened skin. He successfully wounds the boar, but runs in a fog as Kratos picks up his knife that he drop before. Atreus catches up to the boar, but meets a woman who states that the boar was her friend. Kratos meets wit the two, and helps the Witch get her friend into her home, which is Chaurli, a giant turtle. After helping to heal the animal, the Witch shows them a secret passage to get to the Lake of the Nine. At the lake, the two summon Jörmungandr, the world serpent that lowers the water to get them on land. The two go through one of the realm towers and meet Sindri, Brok's brother, at the Foothills, and he upgrades the axe after learning of Faye's death. Making up to the mountain, the duo find themselves unable to go through the mouth due to the Black Breath, power dark magic that the Witch of the Woods can't break. She takes them to the Bifrost, and Kratos activates the machine to Alfheim, the realm of the Elves. Once entering the realm, the Witch notices that the light is gone, and orders them to fix the problem before being sent back to Midgard. The father and son soon enter a battle against the Dark Elves, who have won the war against the Light Elves, and are taking over the light. Atreus begins to hear voices asking for help, and believes that he heard Faye in the midst, but Kratos rebuffs the idea. After getting rid of the roots over the light, Kratos enters while Atreus waits with his father's axe. According to Atreus, Kratos was in the light for a long time, and he had to fight countless waves of Dark Elves until he grabbed his father out. Despite being angered that he believed Kratos didn't care for him, Atreus gains the ability to shoot light arrows from Faye's bow string, and defeats the chief Dark Elf Svartáljǫfurr. Atreus becomes frustrated with his father, believing not to care about him or Faye, and only needing for simple tasks. Kratos reveals that he is suffering from grief, but differently, and learns that for his father, moments pass while in the light. Returning to Midgard, the expel the Black Breath and continue their journey to the highest peak of the mountain. The two are attacked by the dragon Hræzlyr in the mines, with the result going outside where Sindri is attacked. Atreus begs his father to help Sindri, and the two are able to defeat the dragon by using the sap and crane. Sindri thanks the two by embedding Atreus' bow string with the dragon's tooth, and is given mistletoe arrows. On the way to the top, Kratos stops Atreus and places a mistletoe tip arrow to his strap, and hear the stranger talking to a man. Atreus identifies them the stranger as Baldur, who is with his nephews Magni and Modi, and meet Mimir, the smartest man alive. Mimir reveals to the duo that the highest peak in all the realms is in Jötunheim, and states that he will help them. But first, Mimir tells Kratos to cut off his head (since the branches couldn't be damaged by Mjolnir itself), and take his head to the witch so that she can revive him. Taking him to the Witch, but she orders Atreus to get rid of the mistletoe arrows, calling them "wicked". She then orders him to destroy any that he finds, and then revives Mimir before spitting on his face. Mimir reveals that the witch is Freya, the former queen of the Vanir, which angers Kratos (since she didn't tell this earlier). The two asked for information on how to get to Jötunheim, and Mimir states they have to ask the world serpent, and he can speak his dead language. After talking to the serpent, Mimir tells them they have to get Thamur's chisel, which can open the lock doors they have encountered. Reaching to Thamur's corpse, Kratos successfully destroy the ice above the chisel, and the two are confronted by Magni and Modi. The two defeat the brothers, and Kratos kills Magni to stop Modi from hurting Atreus, shocking the God. Atreus shoots arrows at Modi as he runs away, causing his fever to return as he was becoming angry at the Norse God's insults about his mother. After getting the chisel, Mimir tells them to go Tyr's vault, but are ambushed by Modi before they could below the area. The Norse Gods shocks Kratos with lighting, as Atreus becomes angry with Modi's insults. Atreus lets out his Spartan Rage, but falls into a coma, as Kratos beats the cowardly Modi. Mimir suggests that Kratos take him to Freya, and she states that Atreus' god side is fighting with his mortal side (since he doesn't know of his godhood). She instructs Kratos to go Helheim to collect the heart of the bride keeper, but states he will weapons not of Norse, as his axe will be useless on the dead. Kratos returns home and collects the Blades of Chaos, and kills the bridge keeper while getting the aid of Brok to get out of Hel. After reviving Atreus, he remains quiet until he questioned by his father. He reveals that he is cursed, and believes that Kratos doesn't want him, but is instead told that he is a god alongside his father. After learning of his godhood, Atreus becomes arrogant, cocky, and reckless, boasting that they can do whatever they want. After leaving Tyr's temple with the rune, Atreus becomes more arrogant, yelling at Sindri for constantly talking of brother; referring to them as "little problems". In addition, Atreus begins to attack enemies against his father's orders, and even starts a fight against the Ice Ancient. His notable act is killing a beaten Modi against his father's wishes, causing the two to be hostile toward each other. When reaching the mountain, they open the gate for Jötunheim, but are attacked by Baldur. Atreus shoots his father with a shock arrow, believing himself to be ready to fight the Norse God of light, but is grabbed and taken. Kratos successfully saves Atreus from Baldur, but at the cost of sending the three into the lowest part of Helheim. Kratos reprimands Atreus for his behavior and actions, and states that their conversation was far from over. While going through Hel, Atreus sees his self killing Modi, despite saying that wasn't him. The two also see Baldur watch his past of him arguing against his mother Freya for casting the spell that made him invulnerable. While riding the boat, Atreus sees his father fight a man, and later states that he didn't see the phantom. After escaping from Hel, the trio learn that Tyr had secretly placed the Jötunheim tower into the realm between realms, and return it back to Midgard. Once entering the Bifrost, they realize that the tower has no crystal, and will need both of Mimir's eyes to enter the land of the giants. Going to the Dwarves, they learn that the eye was in the statue that the world serpent ate earlier. Mimir speaks with Jörmungandr, and he allows them to enter his stomach to collect the eye, and do so before being launched out unexpectedly. Being returned to Thamur's corpse, they meet Freya, who is looking for her son (stating the woods speak of him on Midgard). Baldur reveals himself, stating that he knew upsetting the snake would get them out in the open. After seeing his mother, Baldur attempts to attack her, but Kratos and Atreus battle him. When caught in Freya's plants, Atreus protects his father from Baldur, who punches the child into the chest. The mistletoe on Atreus' strap breaks Baldur's curse, causing Freya to control Thamur and send the group to the other side of the land. Atreus and Kratos continue their fight against Baldur, and beat him and Freya with the aid of Jörmungandr. Atreus reminds his father that he is beaten, and leaves until Baldur begins to choke Freya. Kratos kills Baldur, causing Freya to swear vengeance despite Atreus stating he saved her life. Atreus then learns that Kratos came from Sparta, and admits that he sole his life to a god, and killed his father Zeus. Atreus responds by revealing that he saw the phantom in Hel, and questions is that being a god is killing mothers and fathers. After Kratos reconciles this belief that they can be better, the two return to the Bifrost and open the gate to Jötunheim. Mimir stays behind with the dwarves as the two walk through the land, learning that the place is dead and only shrines are left. Atreus touches a wall, which reveals that Faye was a giant, and planned the entire journey with other shrines showing the duo fighting Baldur, and doing the stonemason. Making to the top of the peak, the two spread Faye's ashes, but Atreus questions why the shrines kept calling him "Loki", and learns that his mother wanted to name him that. Returning back to the Bifrost, the two learn that Fimbulwinter has begun, constant snow for three summers that will kick off Ragnarok. In addition, Mimir reveals that Freya came to him to find where Odin stored her Valkyrie wings, and states that the cycle of vengeance will continue. After the journey, the trio return home and rest, with Atreus stating he's sleeping through winter. He then has a vision of him, Kratos, and Mimir being confronted by Thor, the god of Thunder. Waking in present day, and warns his father of the dream, but Kratos states that they will wait tomorrow and train today. If the game is 100%, Atreus and Kratos will go the other realms, free three dragons, and save the Valkyrie's from Odin's corruption, and defeat the Sigrun, the Valkyrie Queen. Personality Much like his father, Kratos, Atreus has problems with his anger issues at some points of time. At times he can be viscious towards his enemies, and started being violent towards them. But due to being a child, he's not well developed enough to control or handle himself from his own rage and illness that is inherited from his father. But at other times, much like his mother, he kind towards to people, animals, and other beings, that he would be willing help them as much as he can, though his father at times refuses the offer, depending on his own decisions, usually he obeys him, despite both of them having different beliefs. Atreus believes that not all the gods are evil and was taught by his mother, when she was alive at the time, help those who truly needed help. Powers & Abilities *'Demigod-Jötnar Physiology:' Atreus is the son of Kratos, the former God of War, and son to Zeus, and Laufey, a Jötnar Giant. As a result of this, Atreus has a tremendous physiology, making him a hybrid of the Greek and Norse pantheon. **'Superhuman Strength:' Though not on par with Kratos, Atreus was able to help lift a hammer, and lift Faye's axe when fighting against Dark Elves. He was able to make Badur with his strikes during their final confrontation. **'Superhuman Durability and Endurance:' Atreus has a great amount of resilience, probably inherited from Kratos' and Faye's heritage from the Olympians and Giants. He was able to survive the realms of Hel and Muspleheim with their extreme conditions, but does complain about the environment (e.g. when first entering the realm of the dead). In addition, he was durable enough to survive a immense punch from Baldur, without no lasting effects to him physically. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Atreus has immense stamina, being able to run long distances on their journey, and fight without fatigue. **'Superhuman Senses:' Atreus can sense other beings, their thoughts, emotions, and power, being able to hear their voices. **'Combat Skills:' Atreus shows himself to be a quick learner, and becomes more adept in combat through the journey across Midgard and the realms. He also uses his advantages in combat, combining his archery skills and athleticism to aid his father in battles. In addition, Atreus becomes an expert melee fighter, chocking enemies, or fighting mid-air in combos. **'Innate Linguistic Capability:' In addition to being taught by Faye, Atreus shows himself to be talent to understand written or spoken languages without having read or heard of them. Even Mimir takes note of Atreus' innate ability of languages, and it becomes very useful on the journey ahead. He is able to understand some animals, dwarven, elvish languages, and read some Greek after drinking Lemosian wine. In addition, Atreus was able to speak the dead tongue of the World Serpent despite only hearing a few sentences. **'Spartan Rage:' Atreus gained Kratos' ability to use the Spartan rage, but was unable to control it when he first attempts so, falling unconscious when confronting Modi. **'Precognition:' Due to his Giant heritage, Atreus was able to see into the future, seeing him and his father encounter Thor. Weapons *'Talon Bow:' Made by his mother Faye, she created the bow for him to grow into, and to use for hunting. As he journeys across Midgard and the realms, Atreus became a expert bowman. He is also skilled as using it as a blunt weapon to hit to choke out enemies for Kratos to attack. **'Light Arrows:' After Freya gave Atreus her enchanted bowstring, and it being empowered by the life of Alfheim, was able to shoot light arrows. With the arrows, he was able to reactivate elven magic, and stun and weaken enemies. **'Shock Arrows:' After having his bow enchanted with a dragon tooth, Atreus is able to shoot shock arrows that blow world tree sap, as the lightning shock and paralyzes multiple enemies. **'Misiletoe Arrows:' Gifted to him by Sindri after killing the dragon, they are not used in game due to Freya taking them (unbeknownst to Atreus and Kratos that it would break Baldur's invulnerable spell). *'Faye's Knife (formerly):' Atreus collected his mother's knife after burning her body, and used it through the journey until it was broken when he saved Kratos from a trap. *'Atreus' Knife:' Given to him by Kratos, there were two knives created on the day he was born, being mixed with metals from Greece and Norse. *'Leviathan (briefly):' Atreus briefly used his mother's axe when Kratos was stuck in the light of Alfheim, killing numerous Dark Elves. Quotes Gallery Atreus.jpg Atreus_about_to_kill_a_deer.jpeg|Atreus readying his shot to kill the deer. Maxresdefault (1).jpg|Atreus is aided by Kratos in killing the deer. 75829-2.jpg|Atreus and Kratos vs. the troll Dauði Kaupmaðr. God-of-war-atreus-bloody.jpg|Atreus frustrated that his father says he's not ready. God-of-war-kratos-and-atreus.png|Atreus being encouraged by Kratos to punch his hands. A48c10f1360ef9349558f2e81ab7e051.jpg|Atreus and Kratos surrounded by the unawaken Dragur. Main-qimg-c4b0c85576186810617f3e7294addf28.png|Atreus being comforted by Kratos, in tears after having to kill a human. Kratos-and-Atreus-Statue.jpg|Atreus and Kratos statue. Trivia *Atreus has many Norse tattoos on his body: **The one on his neck translates to "steady mind." **One circling his arm that translates to "lucky shot" or "fortune to strike." Then another running down a straight line, which translates to "skilled arm" or "main arm." **Lastly, there is one on the back of his hand, which means "quick hand." *Atreus is unique due to him being one of the only characters to accompany Kratos on a journey. **He is second to fight alongside Kratos, the first being his uncle and Kratos' brother, Deimos. *Atreus was erroneously called Charlie after the E3 2016 reveal, which would later be joke and be given to Freya's turtle, Chaurli. **Another running joke is Kratos calling Atreus "boy", becoming an internet meme. *Atreus is named after Kratos' Spartan leader, who was known for having a smile on his face in at the worst of times. Atreus of Sparta believed in happiness, and Kratos carried his body when he sacrificed himself, leading the Spartans to turn the tide. *The reveal that he is Loki is foreshadowed in the game: **Their mother's are Laufey. **Him asking his father could he turn into animal, such as a wolf, which Loki is infamous for. **The first special power he collects is the wolf. **Him causing Baldur's death is similar in the mythology, as Loki tricked Höðr into shooting a mistletoe arrow at the Norse God of light. **The world serpent telling Mimir that he recognizes Atreus, and knows of their lost. See also *Atreus at the God of War Wiki Category:Male Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Fighters Category:Kids Category:Related to Villain Category:Sidekicks Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Outright Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Optimists Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Immortals Category:The Chosen One Category:Comic Relief Category:Selfless Category:Misguided Category:Honest Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:Sympathetic Category:Poor Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice